¡Feliz cumpleaños papá!
by 07Vampire-Ghost
Summary: Nessie decide escribirle una carta a Edward expresándole las razones por las que lo ama y recordando los años que han pasado juntos.


**Pequeño One shot de ¡mi saga favorita de vampiros! Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer :) **

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PAPÁ **

Pensé y pensé que podía regalarte para tu cumpleaños, siempre dices que soy el mejor regalo que la vida pudo haberte dado aparte de mamá, por eso es que te escribo esta carta.

Querido padre:

Amo cada sencillo aspecto de ti, desde tu cabello cobrizo idéntico al mío hasta la forma en la que sueles darme consejos; mamá siempre dice que fue una suerte parecerme a ti y aunque nunca la vi como humana, estoy segura de lo hermosa que era.

Recuerdo aquel diciembre cuando aparentaba tener unos tres años, y la tragedia golpeó a nuestra familia, ahora sólo quedan recuerdos de la batalla que estuvo a punto de desatarse por mi culpa. Pero eso ya no importa más, quedo en el pasado y ahí se quedará.

"_Papi, ¿cuándo vendrás a casa?" te preguntaba con un par de lágrimas en los ojos._

"_Pronto princesa, sólo iré de caza con tus tíos prometo regresar pronto."_

Te ibas después de caer dormida en tus brazos. Sigo agradecida de tener a los mejores padres vampiros del mundo, -tampoco es como si hubiera muchos de ustedes-. Era de lo más divertido cada vez que me enseñabas a bailar, me paraba sobre tus pies y danzábamos por la sala mientras el resto de la familia observaba y como olvidar a mi hiperactiva tía Alice persiguiéndome cada dos horas por toda la casa sólo para cambiarme de ropa. Con cada día que pasaba me dabas una lección de vida, al leerme un cuento, cuando me enseñabas algún idioma, o al enseñarme a tocar el piano ¿recuerdas cuando toque una canción por primera vez? Tú eras el mas emocionado, claro que mamá no dejaba de repetir lo mucho en lo que me parecía a ti.

También era divertido ir de pesca con el abuelito Charlie o las historias que me contaba Billy, y mi Jake… mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, siempre me cuidaba hasta que comprendí el motivo, él se había imprimado de mi en ese entonces no tenía idea de lo que era eso pero sin duda fue algo maravilloso.

Al cumplir los cinco años, -cuando aparentaba trece- toda la familia entro en discusión respecto a lo que pasaría con la escuela, mi cuerpo crecía rápido pero no tan aprisa como los años pasados, por eso es que esperamos hasta que todo esto se detuviera e ingresar al bachillerato con la familia, sin duda los mejores años de mi vida. Ahí comencé a tener amigos, bueno amigas ya que mis tíos y Jake asustaban al resto de los chicos para que no tocaran a la joya de la familia. Violeta, mi mejor amiga humana, recuerdo lo rara que era -y lo sigue siendo- siempre que hablaba de los vampiros sin saber que mi familia forma parte de las criaturas mitológicas, recuerdo su admiración por ellos.

"_¿No crees que son asombrosos Nessie? Participando en varias batallas, luchando por tus ideales y sacando cicatrices de ellas, signo de derrota pero principalmente de victorias, te juro que amo a los vampiros ¡son los mejores!"_

Te la pasabas vigilando su mente en caso de sospecha, sin embargo esa chica es muy despistada para siquiera fijarse de las criaturas que la rodean y que hasta la fecha siga sin sospechar nada.

Cambiando de tema me encanto el Volvo que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños diecisiete y ya que es el momento de flash back… el tío Emmet no fue el que destruyó el auto, fui yo.

_Al aparentar dieciséis y un auto me regalaste, fue lo mejor del mundo al tener la tan esperada licencia en mis manos, conduje al centro comercial Emmet iba de copiloto y tenía algo de prisa, por lo tanto mi tío no perdió la oportunidad de estrenar el auto y me señalo un atajo pero claro…olvido el hecho de que los Volvo no son autos todo terreno. Me encontré con un tronco y lo traté de esquivar pero choque contra otro árbol…pensándolo bien había sido mala idea toma ese atajo por el bosque. _

Los años pasaron cada vez más rápido, literalmente cada vez crecía menos pero se acercaba la hora en la que dejaría de hacerlo. Mi noviazgo con Jacob fue algo tan mágico y aunque pensé que harías el papel de "padre celoso" la que termino haciendo un drama fue mamá y Rose –bueno de ella no era sorpresa- Lo peor fue cuando tuve una pequeña "discusión" con Jake…

_Azoté la puerta y me largue a llorar enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada. Toc, toc. Golpeaste la puerta._

"_No quiero hablar con nadie"._

_Aun así entraste._

"_¿Qué te sucede? Te lastimó ese…"_

"_No papá, no me hizo nada, sólo discutimos, nada más"._

_Me abrazaste y llore en tu pecho, recordando lo bien que se sentía ser una niña, tu niña._

"_Si no quieres decirme el porqué esta bien, pero no debes llorar por alguien que no se lo merece"._

"_Lo sé, gracias papá"._

"_También recuerda que si tu madre te ve así lo matará con sus propias manos y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso ¿verdad?"_

_Yo negué con la cabeza y aunque trate de limpiar mi rostro fue demasiado tarde, apenas Bella me vio salió corriendo camino a la Push._

Entendí que tú eres el único hombre-vampiro que realmente me amará por siempre a pesar de las locuras y tonterías que haga, cada vez que te necesitaba nunca me diste la espalda y como olvidar el día en que partí a la universidad a pesar de que la familia seguía unida ya no era lo mismo, sabías que algún día me apartaría de su lado cuando no los necesitara, la verdad es que siempre lo haré, después de todo soy la semi vampira más malcriada del mundo.

Aun recuerdo estando parada en la puerta del que fue mi hogar durante los primeros años de vida. Aparentando los veinte años en los que mi cuerpo se congelo fue cuando Jake y yo les dimos una gran noticia.

"_¡Al fin abres la puerta papá!"_

"_Ven aquí mi niña"_

_Me abrazas después de estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, he terminado mi carrera en artes lista para iniciar a trabajar._

"_Hola Edward."_

"_Hola Jacob, pasen Bella esta preparando la cena. "_

_Entramos a la tan acogedora sala, antes de recibir un abrazo de parte de mamá que luce más alegre que tú. Te detienes y observas el anillo en mi mano._

"_Bueno…papá, mamá… Jacob y yo vamos a casarnos."_

_Ambos se quedan como en estado de shock, -se que los vampiros no pueden entrar en uno, el abuelito Carlisle me lo explicó-. Tú sólo nos miras con los ojos llorosos, te levantas y estrechas la mano del que será mi marido, enseguida me abrazas y besas la mejilla, mamá hace lo mismo y le susurra algo a Jacob._

_Ambos se llevan a Jacob al jardín para "intercambiar un par de palabras" que saben que puedo escuchar perfectamente -ventaja de tener oídos de vampiro- así no me pierdo ni una sola palabra de lo que le hablan a mi Jake. _

No me queda mas que agradecerte por estos maravillosos años, por haber dejado a mi madre seguir adelante con el embarazo, razón por la cual estoy aquí y me doy cuenta que el amor de un padre a una hija es lo más puro que existe, ni los Vulturi o la distancia puede romperlo, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Puedo estar casada y estar en espera de tu primer nieto, que por cierto no sabemos que salga ante la mezcla de un metamorfo-vampiro-humano, pero eso no será impedimento para tener al nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen sano y salvo en mis brazos. Y sobre todo gracias por ser mi padre. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Nos veremos pronto.

Con amor tu niña

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan de Black


End file.
